


The Fluffy Snow Bear

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day Four, F/M, Fluff, Qrowin Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Qrow and his daughter attempt to find the perfect gift for Winter's return.





	The Fluffy Snow Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo, so this is for Qrowin week 2k18, it's made for day 4 which is rendezvous which I guess this fic could fit under that prompt lol, also It may seem a bit early but its the 20th for me as i post this :P It's only a short fic but hopefully you all enjoy it and a huge thanks to SuperSecretAgentQrow for beta reading this for me <3 go check out his fics too!

“Come on daddy, pick something quickly or we’ll be late!” Joanna stressed as she stood next to her father who was busy trying to pick a gift for his wife at the airport shop.

 

“Relax Jojo,” Qrow said trying to placate his daughter, “we’ve still got plenty of time before your mother’s plane lands. I think.”.

 

“Yes but we should at least be ten minutes ahead of schedule just in case, plus if we get there early, we’ll get to be right at the front making it easier for mum to spot us,” she explained, hoping her reasoning would get her dad to hurry up.

 

“Yup, definitely take after your mum,” he whispered as he kept digging around the worthless junk like designer silverware and tiny Eiffel Towers.

 

“I heard that,” she said crossing her arms, giving him a stern look that made him imagine Winter as a child.

 

Qrow’s stuck his tongue out at his daughter in response, but her face remained unwavering. So he decided to stick his tongue up his nose and cross his eyes.

 

“Ewww,” his daughter said but giggled at him nonetheless. Always did the trick.

 

Qrow went back to scanning the shelves. Sure, usually he didn’t really care what they got each other as long as they were together, but their freaking anniversary was this week! There had to be something that would stand out, make her drop her suitcases in shock and awe, like that time he bought out an entire restaurant just to -

 

Qrow yelped as he knocked over a small toy animal and caught it just before it hit the ground. It was one of those stuffed snow coloured teddy bears he’d seen a few times in store windows. He turned it over and showed it to Joanna. “You think she’ll like this?”

 

“Yep, she’ll love it!” Joanna replied, grinning widely.

 

With that, Qrow and Joanna headed to the checkout. Once they bought the fluffy snow bear, the father and daughter made their way to the arrival gate. 

 

Looking up at the large wall-mounted screen, they quickly located Winter’s flight. The plane had landed right on time so it wouldn’t be a long wait until Winter would be back to her family.

 

The two of them decided to play I Spy as they waited for Winter to collect her baggage and go through customs. Despite trying his best, he lost every round to his daughter, but he just told her he let her win. He was pretty sure Joanna saw through that particular lie.

 

“Mummy!” Joanna shouted before she ran towards Winter, who dropped her two bags and scooped her daughter up into a loving bone-crushing hug. 

 

Winter proceeded to place loving kisses all over Joanna’s face, the six-year-old attempted to squirm out of Winter’s grasp but her attempts were in vain. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Winter said before she placed one final kiss to Joanna’s forehead. 

 

“I’ve missed you too mummy,” Joanna replied, snuggling into Winter’s neck.

 

“Save some kisses for lil ol’ me,” Qrow said once he caught up to them and taking Winter and Joanna into his arms. 

 

Winter smiled warmly and kissed her husband, letting out a happy sigh as they broke off.

 

“We brought you a gift,” Joanna said, breaking the overly romantic atmosphere.

 

“Oh did you now?” Winter asked, fixing her grip on Joanna as she handed Qrow her bags. Joanna nodded as she handed her mum the fluffy snow bear, who sparkled in the light from the skylight window.

 

Winter gasped at the stuffed animal. “He’s adorable, thank you,” Winter said, giving Joanna another kiss on the cheek. “Now let’s get home, I’ve been away for far too long.” She had only been gone for three days but to her, being separated from her husband and child felt like three months.

 

“I missed you,” Qrow whispered to Winter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to slip off her duffel bag and sling it over his. 

 

“I missed you most,” Winter replied as she took Qrow’s free hand into her own and began to make her way home with her two favorite people in the world, as well as the newest member of her loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all enjoyed it! If you did maybe leave a comment and kudos, it will be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
